FwPCSS33
is episode 33 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary A muscular man comes to Panpakapan and after trying some chocolate coronets, he buys a bag of bread. Korone starts growling at him. The man leaves. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Goyan returned, and said, that he was preparing the strongest warrior, and that he won't fail Akudaikan anymore. Later, Saki and Mai meet to revive the Fountain of Water. They travel there, and return the fountain. Then Princess Filia appears. She congratulates them for reviving the Fountain of Sun, and warns, that the last enemy is far more powerful than the ones they faced before. She also said, that she believes, that Michiru and Kaoru will come back someday, if they keep combining their powers and don't lose hope. Then she disappeared, and the 6 returned back. Meanwhile, the same guy from before, just without the cloak, revealing his golden body, was bending back 10.000 times. Then he was revealed to be another Dark Fall villain.Later, Saki and mai were feeding Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Fuup with the PC, when Korone came. Saki tried hiding the PC from him, but then 4 mascots changed to their true forms, and said, that they are friends with Korone. They watch TV together. Then Mai asked, how long did Saki had Korone, and Saki said it's about the time they met at the festival. Then she told the story, how she found a little kitty at the ash grove. Her dad was at first against it, because he didn't knew how will the customers react to the kitty, and it would be hard to raise it here. He said he'll call for someone to take it tommorrow, but Saki refused to give up, and ran away. Then her dad came, telling the story how they acceoted to keep Korone. Little Saki was running away, and bicycle was coming to her. Then Korone jumped out of Saki's hands, looked at Saki's dad and started mewing.Saki's dad got Saki just in time before bycicle arrived. Saki's dad said, that Korone must've sensed the bicycle and warned him about Saki in danger. Saki's dad said, that Korone is probably still watching after Saki and their family from his spot. Meanwhile, the golden guy prepared to go. Later, Saki was sweeping and Mai was painting. Suddenly, Korone started growling. The mysterious man from before came. Saki wanted to scold Korone, but the man said, that Korone is not a bad kitty. He took off his disguise, and introduced himself as Kintolesky. He said, that he's looking for a good duel. Saki and Mai stood frozen, and Kintolesky asked them to give their names. The girls introduced themselves as Saki and mai, and the guy said, taht he doesn't want those names. he wants them to transform. Saki said, that this is not the place for battling, and Kintolesky teleported everyone (including Korone) to empty place. Saki and mai transformed to Bright and Windy. But Kintolesky was stronger. He easilly overpowered Bright and Windy with his strenght. He was about to attack them again, when Korone got in a way. Bright and Windy made a shield to protect him and it was stronger than Kintolesky. Then Moop and Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set. But Kintolesky still easilly repelled their Moon and Wind powers. Then the Cures used Spiral Star Splash. Kintolesky tried holding, but the move was stronger, and he left. When they returned to Panpakapan, Saki asked Korone, was he really protecting them, but Korone didn't answered, only returned to his spot. Then Saki's dad gave Mai her sketchbook she forgot. There was Korone growling on Kintolesky. Saki's dad said, that he never saw Korone looking like that. Saki and Mai said, that nothing happened. At night, Saki's dad gave Korone some sardines for protecting them again, even though Korone didn't said anything. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Korone Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star